A Sorry Serenade
by TwirlsWrites
Summary: Jeremiah has finally gotten a new job. For whatever reason, "A friend of mine tried to win my love by singing about sex toys in my place of employment," was really hard to put another way. In any case, the last thing he needs is an apology song.


**A Sorry Serenade.**_  
>By. Me! (Delusionalenigma)<em>

* * *

><p>"So, Mr. Clark."<p>

"Oh, you can call me Jeremiah." The teen said, smiling winningly at the interviewer. The man smiled back, and Jeremiah counted it as a win.

"Okay then, Jeremiah. I must say, everything looks great here," he sat down the resume with a smile, "it said you worked at the gap for almost three years?"

"Yes, since just before I turned 17."

"Now, why did they let you go?"

"Well." Jeremiah paused, "It's rather hard to describe. Apparently a local school – Dalton Academy, in Westerville, they were doing impromptu performances. One of them was at the Gap, while I was in charge of the floor. I didn't manage to stop them and my manager did not appreciate it," he looked chagrined, staring at the floor to try to hid how embarrassed the memory made him.

"Well that sounds fun, rather than frustrating!"

"The customers did enjoy it, I think it would have gone better with a different song." Jeremiah said with an innocent grin, "The manager didn't like the one they chose."

"Oh, I suppose personal tastes can influence how people view some things."

"Indeed sir," Jeremiah said. He was glad the man didn't question him on it further. He wasn't really sure how 'you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight' could be really skimmed over. Silly Blaine.

Jeremiah had applied at what must have been three dozen different openings. This interview at Fossil was his first interview, and it was going really well. The man seemed to like him, the woman who greeted him had given him an appreciatory look – not really his thing, but he was glad to be noticed – and all in all it was going well.

He made sure to have a good handshake when the man said to have a nice day they'd call within two days.

It was his third week on the job, just done with training when it happened. He heard Kate welcome a customer in, and then he heard a group of voices start making sounds at the same time. He paled where he was folding the sweater.

"Jeremiah!" he turned and, sure enough, there was Blaine – smiling brightly and holding the hand of a tall brown-haired boy who was glaring at both boys, "The Warbler's wanted to apologize for getting you fired!" With that, he started singing, and the other boy just sort of sighed, looked at Jeremiah sympathetically, and walked off to join some of the other blazered boys.

The boys other than Blaine chanted the first few lines and Jeremiah pondered if it would be better just to run.

"_There's a place downtown,  
>Where the freaks all come around.<br>It's a hole in the wall.  
>It's a dirty free for all.<em>"

Yes. Running would be nice. Jeremiah glanced around, only to see that the apparent choreography the Warblers had decided on blocked both exits. Blaine popped up from under a table and walked towards him.

_"When the dark  
>Of the night comes around.<br>That's the time,  
>That the animal comes alive.<br>Looking for  
>Something wild.<em>

_And now we lookin' like pimps_  
><em>In my gold Trans-Am.<em>  
><em>Got a water bottle full of whiskey<em>  
><em>In my handbag.<em>  
><em>Got my drunk text on<em>  
><em>I'll regret it in the mornin'<em>  
><em>But tonight<em>  
><em>I don't give a<em>  
><em>I don't give a<em>  
><em>I don't give a"<em>

Jeremiah tried to make his way forward, but two Warblers were doing Cartwheels in front of the crowd that was building up.

_"There's a place downtown,_  
><em>Where the freaks all come around.<em>  
><em>It's a hole in the wall.<em>  
><em>It's a dirty free for all.<em>

_And they turn me on._  
><em>When they Take It Off.<em>  
><em>When they Take It Off.<em>  
><em>Everybody Take It Off.<em>

_There's a place I know_  
><em>If you're looking for a show.<em>  
><em>Where they go hardcore<em>  
><em>And there's glitter on the floor."<em>

"BLAINE!" Jeremiah grabbed the boy's arm, and tugged him forward, "stop it!" in the background, the harmonized singing of 'take it off, take it off' slowly faded as the Warbler's stared. The rest of the customers went back to doing their things and a look to the back showed that the manager hadn't emerged from his office.

"But I'm not done," Blaine said softly in a wounded voice.

"You're going to get me fired again. In what universe is that an apology song?" Jeremiah demanded.

"I – " Blaine started.

"Look. Okay, whatever. You're forgiven. We can be friends again. Just," Jeremiah stared at him directly, speaking clearly and loudly, "Never. Serenade. Me. Again."

"Really, We can be friends again? Yes!" Blaine cheered, "Thanks Jeremiah." Jeremiah rolled his eyes.

"I was going to forgive you after making sure I had a job I could keep a hold of for awhile anyway, you're just too impulsive for your own good. I have to get back to work, go buy a soft pretzel or something."

Blaine walked off, the brown-haired boy – Jeremiah finally recognized him as the one who had made that comment about his hair – had waited inside the store for him. The other Warblers were waiting outside in the food court.

As we went to fix the table that Blaine had jumped on, Jeremiah idly wondered if that was the boy Blaine had talked about so much… Kurt, was it? Well, good luck to Kurt. Jeremiah rolled his eyes and hummed under his breath. It took a bit before he realized it was the Ke$sha song.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Just a little story that could have taken place after Jeremiah got fired. I like to think that Blaine would want to apologize and that the Warbler's wouldn't really try to stop him. Oh, Blainers. :p  
>Song is Take It Off by Ke$sha, which I don't own anymore than I own Glee. Which is to say not at all.<p>

Thanks! :D


End file.
